The Belly Dancer
by FictionCannibal
Summary: OneShot! Hermione takes up belly dancing to help work on her mobility in preparation for the war.  Little does she know someone is watching her…


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: To celebrate Hermione Granger's birthday, I have come up with this special treat for all HG/SS lovers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Belly Dancer<strong>

**By FictionCannibal**

It must have been sometime passed midnight that Severus Snape awoke suddenly to the faint sound of music playing. It was so faint and distant that Severus was actually surprised that he could hear it from his fourth floor room at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was sure the other occupants in the house did not awake to its sound.

Glaring at the empty, dark space of his room, Severus got up and quickly put his cloak and shoes on; who ever was downstairs playing that music would hear his wrath for waking him from his sleep. Grabbing his wand, he held it at the ready as he went out into the dark hall. Not bothering with a lumos spell, Severus made his way down the stairs all the way to the lower floor where the music sounded much clearer.

He let his ears lead him in the direction from where it was coming from – the library. Growling slightly, it took Severus only five long strides to reach the door that lead into the Black Family Library. Just before he made to wretch the door open, he paused as the music suddenly caught his attention. It was… oriental music? Severus wasn't sure; he had never been one to enjoy music, preferring the silence instead.

Casting a silencing charm on the door so it wouldn't make any noise, Severus opened the door slightly and peered in to a provocative sight. He blinked twice, not quite believing what his eyes where showing him.

It was a girl dancing in nothing more than a sparkly blue bra and a billowing blue and purple skirt that ended just above her bare feet. Her bare back was to him, allowing him to see her long wavy locks of golden brown hair. Severus' eyes drifted to her mid section which seemed to be keeping in time with the beat of the drums from the song while her upper half stayed perfectly still, letting her hips do all the work.

Severus was entranced. He continued to watch her dance, the drums becoming slower, causing her hips to move in slow motion provocatively tempting him. She began turning around, still dancing, allowing him to see her taunt stomach arch in and out as her hips moved. Then she stopped, rolling her shoulders and giving him a most enticing view of her breasts. The music picked up again, and her hips began their dance. It was then that the girl turned fully around and at once, Severus recognized her. Hermione Granger.

Severus nearly slammed the down closed and ran upstairs, but her face stopped him from doing so. She had her eyes closed, completely enraptured by the music. Her forehead was moist with perspiration and her lips where full and pouty as she concentrated on her movements. Severus knew he shouldn't be standing there watching her – she would be a seventh year student come September! But he stayed, letting his eyes drift over her body.

Her breasts were surprisingly full and her stomach taunt, flaring out at her hips and giving her the perfect hourglass shape – something he would have never imagined the know-it-all having. She was turning again and after a few moments, her back was too him again and she was still dancing, never noticing him at all.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Severus closed the door and leaned against the wall out in the dark hallway. That had been… unexpected.

Scowling at being so unprepared, Severus made his way back upstairs, pushing the image of Grangers dance out of his mind. He had more pressing matters to think about, and a certain seventeen year old girl was the last thing on his mental list.

…

Hermione collapsed on the sofa with a pleasant sigh. It was quiet now – the music having ended – and lying on the cool sofa felt nice against her skin. She stayed there with her eyes closed waiting for her heart beat to reach its normal state.

Belly dancing was definitely a work out. That was why Hermione did it – it stretched out parts of her body she would normally be able to get to with regular exercise, and flexibility would come in handy when it came time for the war.

After a while, Hermione's breath came out normal again and she opened her eyes. She looked down at herself spread out on the sofa and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

The belly dancing costume she was wearing wasn't anything she would typically keep in her wardrobe. It had been a gift from a muggle childhood friend whom Hermione had visited during her short stay with her parents earlier that summer. Suddenly feeling very exposed without any music playing, Hermione got up and wrapped her cloak around herself before leaving the library and heading up to the second floor where she was staying with Ginny. Hermione knew she didn't have to worry about waking the redheaded girl since she had excitedly told Hermione earlier about her plans to spend the night with Harry in one of the unused rooms of the house.

She quickly stripped out of her costume stepped into the shower of the adjoining bathroom in the bedroom. After washing herself thoroughly and brushing her teeth, Hermione crawled into bed, where sleep quickly overtook her.

…

The next morning, Hermione woke up early despite having been up for the majority of the night. As was usual after belly dancing for so long, Hermione felt a slight ache in her stomach and hips, but other than that, she was perfectly fine.

Smiling, she made her way down to the kitchen, and not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she slipped her wand through her hair into a makeshift bun. As Hermione had expected, Molly Weasley was the only one in the kitchen (making fresh tea and cinnamon rolls).

"Good morning, dear." Molly said in a motherly tone upon seeing Hermione. "Come sit and have a roll. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione sat down at the long rectangular table and nodded. "Yes, please. Just milk, no sugar."

While Molly happily prepared her tea, Hermione cut one of the large cinnamon rolls in half and placed one half on a plate.

"So today I'd like for you kids to clean out the attic. I was up there last night and it seems we have a pixie infestation up there." Molly said, setting Hermione's tea in front of her.

Hermione looked up at Molly, ready to tell her about a spell she had read in a book about pixies when the kitchen door opened. Hermione looked over and was surprised to see Professor Snape walk in. She hadn't known he'd stayed over after the Order meeting last night…

"Good morning, Severus." Molly greeted him. "I've just prepared a batch of tea if you'd like some."

"That would be acceptable." Snape said shortly.

Hermione watched as he walked to the far side of the table, and picked up the mornings Daily Prophet, not once looking at her. Hermione didn't mind this – she preferred it in fact! If he happened to look at her and read her mind… Hermione looked away from the professor and hid her face behind her tea cup.

It had happened sometime during the previous school year – this _fancy_ Hermione had seemed to form for the potions master. Being Hermione Granger, she had looked up in the Hogwarts Schools Rules and Regulations Hand Book about student/teacher relationships – not that she was expecting anything to come out of her _fancy_. According to the hand book, relations between students and teachers were not strictly forbidden unless the student was underage. Which Hermione was not.

Looking up at the professor, Hermione wondered what it was she liked about him. He certainly wasn't handsome (not that she was shallow), and he was downright awful to people when he wanted to be. That seemed to be the type of person he was – keeping people at a distance and not letting them any closer than a hand shake. These things weren't exactly appealing. So what was it?

Putting her tea cup down after realizing she had drank all of it in her pondering, Hermione turned all of her attention to the roll on the plate in front of her. It would be best to push these thoughts of Snape out of her mind before the school term started. Last nights session of belly dancing had helped her clear her mind of all thoughts… maybe she would come down to the library tonight and do it again.

…

It hadn't been necessary for Severus to stay the night again, so instead of making his way outside to the apparation point, he stayed in the basement kitchen long after everyone else had left the house or gone upstairs to bed. He was reading a potions journal that he had read over a hundred times and knew word for word… so why was he sitting here reading it again? Severus refused to acknowledge the answer. It became clear, however, just past midnight when the faint sound of music reached his ear. Granger dancing.

It was a fruitless feat today as he had tried to get her out of his mind. The image of her body was forever imprinted in his head, and now he realized, he wanted to see it again. He wasn't a weak man. Wanting to see a woman dance was _not_ a weakness. This is what he told himself as he made his way to the library, opening the door slightly as he had the previous night and peered in.

There is was; the music sounded almost the same as last night, but tonight, Granger had opted to simply wearing a pair of gray shorts and a black tank top which rode up, exposing her midriff as she danced. Another difference tonight was that she was already facing him and her eyes were wide open. She faltered a step upon seeing him and fell onto the ground, causing the music to stop.

"Professor!" She gasped, breathlessly standing back up. "I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously," He sneered effortlessly. He pushed the door further open and stepped inside. "What do you think you're doing at this late hour?"

Granger was still panting slightly, whether from the dancing or from him startling her, he didn't know.

"It's called Belly Dancing, sir. It's something I've picked up during my stay with my parents... it improves flexibility – something I believe will be beneficial to the war."

It was at that moment when she seemed to remember the little bit of clothes she was wearing. Severus watched her as she blushed and hurriedly covered herself with a cloak which was lying on the arm of the sofa. "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep."

"I was not sleeping, Miss Granger," Severus said, looking away from her as he walked over to the china cabinet on the far side of the room. "I was just leaving when I suddenly fancied a glass of whiskey."

He unwarded the door of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and two glasses. Turning back to Granger who was watching him with doe-eyes, he smirked and held out one of the glasses in her direction. Her eyes darted from the glass to him and then back to the glass. Severus waited patiently as she crossed the room and took the offered glass from his hand.

Severus knew she was of age, so he didn't feel any remorse as he filled both their glasses with the amber liquid. This girl - _woman_ - had been the sole thought on his mind all day, despite outer appearances. During the short Order meeting that had been held today, images of her had lingered in the back of his mind and when Severus' part in the meeting had ended, the thought of Granger had come back full force. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Lifting his glass to his lips, Severus watched as she mimicked him, taking small sips.

She was of age and, at the moment, was not his student. He would not feel guilty if she became intoxicated. And he would not feel guilty if his sudden plan to bed her worked. As long as his mind became as clear as it had been before he had first seen her dancing, Severus Snape would not feel any guilt at all.

...

She had had Firewhiskey before - During Christmas of last year, Dean Thomas had somehow snuck in three bottles of the stuff and she had taken a few sips from Ron's glass. Now as she took a few sips of her own glass, she felt the familiar burning sensation the drink caused when going down her throat. It wasn't a particular unpleasant feeling, just something she wasn't use to. Smacking her lips together, she lowered the glass and looked up at Snape who was watching her with intensity. He finished his drink in three long gulps, his eyes never wavering from hers. Such intensity his eyes held, that Hermione couldn't help the small "oh" that escaped her lips. Thankful that the room was only lit by the low firelight so he would not notice her blush. She lowered her eyes and took another sip of her whiskey while Snape poured himself another glassful.

"Perhaps we should sit down?" Snape inquired.

Hermione felt herself nod and they walked the short distance to sit in front of the fireplace with a respectable amount of space between them. Holding her glass with two hands on her laps, she leaned her head forward slightly, causing her hair to fall into her face. She used this to glance over at Snape again.

He was staring into the fire and Hermione wonder what he was thinking. Right now, with his face void of negative emotions, Hermione felt herself heat up. There was no denying that there was something about him that caused Hermione to want to jump atop him and kiss him senseless. Maybe it was these rare moments when she saw him like this - peaceful, content, and thoughtful.

_Am I honestly sitting here drinking Firewhiskey with this man?_ Hermione pinched the skin of her leg through her cloak. Wincing slightly, she shifted in her seat. Not dreaming...

"You were at breakfast this morning."

"I was." He confirmed with a raise of his dark eyebrow.

"I just meant I didn't know you stayed here overnight." She said embarrassed. _Just shut up before you say anything stupid!_

"I wasn't aware you were in charge of the guest list."

Hermione blushed again. "I'm not... I was merely trying to make conversation." She said before taking a big gulp of her Firewhiskey. She grimaced slightly.

"More?" Snape asked holding up the bottle.

"Yes please." she responded.

Her glass was nearly empty before Snape filled it nearly to the rim. "Cheers." He murmured after putting the bottle back down and sipping his own glass.

"Cheers."

They continued like this for half an hour; filling each others glasses and talking nonsense. Soon Hermione's skin seemed to be burning and her mood had lightened considerably. She took off her cloak and laughed.

"It's gotten quite warm in here!"

"I'm sure it's just you."

Hermione looked over at him astonished. "Are you flirting with me?"

He smirked. "Not at all."

"Hmm." was her response. She stood up suddenly and grabbed her wand which had been lying on the coffee table in front of them. "Musico."

Music began to play from her wand - her belly dancing music. It had to be the alcohol which had made her as brave as to do this - she lifted her tank top up slightly and turned to face Snape.

"Flexibility begins in your core." She stated in a lecturing voice. "You must loosen your muscles in order to take full advantage of your body's limits."

Keeping eye contact with Snape, Hermione began to slowly roll her hip, giving her stomach a water-like appearance. She felt as if her whole body was on fire as his eyes openly roamed her body. She felt... Powerful. Sexy. Free. Things she would have never felt under normal circumstances (when sober). And she loved it. She loved having him sitting there watching her with fire in his eyes. That same burning desire that she had felt for him for so many months...

Taking a few steps towards him, Hermione continued rolling her hips, faster and more erratic as the drums pounded in the music. "Control." She whispered huskily, running her hands up her body. "Passion." she cupped her breasts through her shirt. "Heat." her fingers grasped her hair, tossing it up and letting it fall wildly around her face. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as the music slowed and she slowed her motions as well.

When his hands suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the sofa, Hermione wasn't startled, nor did she protest as he sat with her straddling his lap. Without a word, Hermione looked at him with half closed lids before crashing her lips down upon his. She knew it was definitely the Firewhiskey encouraging her at this point; her hands ran through his lanky blank hair as she savored the feeling of his hands cupping her arse and pulling her closer to his erection. She wanted this. She wanted him.

She arched herself against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. He growled low in his throat as they kissed. Suddenly, her shirt was off her body and he buried his face in the valley between her bare breasts. He kissed, licked and nipped at the soft skin there and Hermione moaned, her hands holding his head there. His lips trailed to her left breast, suckling on her erect nipple and sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

_I can't believe alcohol could make my dreams come true…_ Hermione thought humorously.

"Do you," Snape was saying, blowing cold air on her nipple, "have any idea how enticing your body is?"

"It's not – I'm not –" Hermione began stammering but his lips were on hers again, devouring her senses.

Before she knew what was happening, Snape stood up with Hermione in his arms and carried her, wandlessly opening the door and taking long strides up the stairs. Hermione gasped, covering her exposed breasts as he continued walking.

"What are you doing?" She whispered angrily.

He didn't say anything as they reached the second floor and he opened the door Hermione shared with Ginny. Luckily, Ginny wasn't there.

He kicked the door closed and tossed her on the bed. She squealed as she bounced upon it.

He was on her within seconds and her anger disappeared at the feeling of his skin upon hers… wait… skin? Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the man on top of her… a very naked man atop of her very naked self.

"How did you –"

"Stop me now if you don't want this." He interrupted her.

Hermione looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile. Widening her legs to accommodate him, she lifted her head and whispered in his ear. "Give me all of you."

Despite all outward appearances, Hermione Granger was no virgin, so when he entered her swiftly, all she felt was the incredible sensation of being filled completely. She moved enthusiastically under him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She could feel sweat begin to bead her forehead as Snape bit her neck and grabbed her waist and flipped them over so Hermione was on top. He smirked at her.

"Extra credit, Miss Granger."

Blushing, Hermione resisted covering herself with her arms. Instead, she began moving slowly, taking him deeper inside of her. As moments passed, Hermione began to grow confident in her movements and rolled her hips as if she were belly dancing. The sensation made her gasp and look down at Snape she knew he was enjoying it immensely. She did it again.

The noise that came from him made Hermione shiver with excitement as she moved faster and faster. His hands found their way to her waist, helping her move up and down as her hips continued moving side to side. Her breathing was coming out ragged and she through her head back when his thumb rolled down over her clit. She was close to an orgasm – they both were.

Snape stopped her suddenly, pulling out of her and rolling her onto the bed on her knees. With a word, her entered her from behind and began pounding into her, reaching spots within her that made Hermione moan loudly.

"Ohhh!"

Snape grunted, holding her hips and watching himself disappear inside her. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Hermione's moans grew louder as she felt closer than ever to an orgasm. She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit. One, two, three flicks and her mouth formed a silent 'oh' as her orgasm came crashing down upon her.

Snape continued to thrust in her as she tightened and throbbed around his penis. A few thrusts later, he came hard, pouring his seed into her with a low moan of pleasure.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed on her stomach and Snape rolled away from her as he lied down as well. They stayed side by side on the bed, panting loudly. When her breathing calmed down, she turned her head to find Snape staring at her. Sometime during their sexual act, Hermione had sobered up from the Firewhiskey. She blushed and smiled at him. Had it not been for the alcohol, this would have never happened.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Indeed, your _belly dancing_ is quite useful."

"Yes, but I believe _that_ particular use of the skill may take a few tries to perfect… what do you think?" She asked in a saucy voice. Honestly, what did she have to lose at this point?

Snape lifted up on one arm and looked down at her, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. "I do believe I am capable of assisting you with that, Miss Granger."

"_Professor…_" She moaned when he buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit down gently.

Belly dancing and Firewhiskey… Definitely the best combination Hermione had ever come across.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


End file.
